The amazing story
by ddrago07
Summary: A boy from our world is recruited by legendary beings. To save the world . but from who and will he be able to. read on to find out.


Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon they belong to game freak or whoever has rights to them so don't sue me. 

Where am i?

I can still remember the day that my life as i know it changed forever. I came home from school like i do everyday and threw my bag against the wall and tried to make up my mind on whether to play my fire red for game boy advance or Pokemon Colesseum. Eventually deciding on Pokemon Colesseum, so i put it in and turned the game on but all of sudden i hear something coming from on top of my desk, it was some kind of weird music. As i walk over there I realize that my gameboy is on and pokemon is playing but then i turn it over and see thats its empty, now im getting scared before i can think of anything else i blackout. Thats how it all started.

The next thing I know i wake up and standing in front of me are the three legendary dogs Entei,Suicune,and Raikou.

"Where am i" As i look around at my surroundings. "This is totally strange" thinking out loud.

We have taken you from your world because the pokemon world is in grave danger. Entei tells me but its not actually speech its more of telepathy which freaked me out at first but i got use to it. There are evils at work who seek to enslave all pokemon and take over the world but that is not for awhile so you have time raise your pokemon and to gather people to help you.

"Wait why can't you guys just stop them"Iask. Looking at themall with frustration building in side of me.

We are not allow to interfere with human affairs. They tell me and for some strange my frustration goes away.

" of course not" I mumbled under my breath, " OK so let me get this straight i have to catch pokemon make them uber strong, get friends with uber strong pokemon and then beat some crazy evil people in like what a few months right" i say rather harshly.

Actually you will have a total of year to get our pokemon in shape. the operation will begin after next years pokemon league challenge, good luck! All of a sudden it goes black again. Im falling down this hole i start to lose consciencesness the last think i remember thinking is what have i gotten myself into.

Next thing I know I wake up in front of a lake, " well i might as well get going",then i notice a bag next to me its filled with potions and pokeballs and such, "hmm must be a gift from the dogs". So i put the bag on and started to walk, the next thing i realize im in Pallet town. "wow this is actually pallet town its much bigger than in the game I should find the lab" A little ways away I hear some commotion so i go check it out. "Spearow peck attack!" The trainer calls out. "drown it with your water gun staryu". Then Staryu completely annihilates the Spearow with its water gun attack.Thats aprime Staryu I start thinking.

" Hey nice battle you two awesome Staryu " I tell the girl

"Thank you it was my starter are you a trainer" She inquires.

"It depends whether I can find the Professors lab or not " I tell her " Oh by the way I'm Dylan whats your name? " I request of her.

"My name is tara" she responds As she sticks out her hand I accept it and shake it while asking " Do you know where the lab is " I query.

" Yea its right this way follow me " She responds waving her hand in the direction of the lab.

While walking to the lab I found out that shes from hoenn although she decided to start in hoenn instead . I additionally find out that shes sixteen years old same age as me and that she only has the one pokemon Staryu she had just gotten here little while before I did. She was along as me hoping to get to see the professor to get a map of the region.

" I hope he has a pokemon for me to have its gonna be hard to get one if he doesn't " i declare.

" Yea most pokemon need to battle to be able to catch it otherwise" she says

" look there's the lab" I nearly yell.

" Beat you there " She says as she runs ahead of me. I reach her just as we get to the lab. It seems as though something has happened as we arrive there is glass everywhere from windows being broken and all the damage that has been done too the lab.

" We need to get in there and see if the professor is ok " I remark.

"Alright then I choose you staryu " she screams " Staryu use your water gun on the door" She commands it.

As we walk into the first room we see walls the would normally hold pokeballs are completely empty. Scorch marks are on the walls and on the floor.

"We need to find the professor" I tell her as the worry in my voice can be heard. We search room after room until finally we find him tied up downstairs. "There he is lets go help him" I yell

"Hold on professor we'll get you out in a minute " Tara tells him while we get him loose.

"Thank you so much what happen to the pokemon" he asks us

"we don't know we were hoping you could tell us"

"These men in black suits came storming in with fire pokemon" he begins "burning up everything in sight thank God for steel solid walls though they couldn't really do much damage then the next thing I know im tied up down here " he finishes

"Are the pokemon usually all on the walls" I ask him.

"yes why do you ask " he implores looking back and forth between the two of us.

"You had better come with us" I say

By the time he gets upstairs the professor is speechless" "This is bad this is very bad those pokemon were the pokemon im suppose to give to new trainers" He tells us.

" Is there anything we can do " Tara asks "For now if you don't mind I could use some help cleaning up the lab."

So we spend the rest of the afternoon getting the lab back into shape in the process we find a poke ball that wasn't taken with the rest " Professor why didn't they take this one too" I ask holding it he turns to look at me with a look of shock on his face.

"Dylan that pokemon was given to me three weeks ago by a mysterious person who said only the chosen one will be able to have this pokemon he gave it to me in a special casing because anyone that wasn't the chosen one would get a horrible shock from it " He starts telling us. "Countless trainers have been shocked from it as I guess so wasn't the burglars but it seems that your are the chosen one" he continues.

"Congratulations on a new pokemon how about once where finish cleaning we find out what it is " He says "

Alright lets do that" I say rather happy that i finally got a pokemon cleaning seems to take longer than I had hoped but we finally finish by seven that night.

"Thanks alot you two it looks as good as new" professor says "Its getting late come on i need to make a call " He says as he walks out of the room. "Hello Mrs. kethcem speaking" A lady appears about mid -thirties with long dark hair. "Oh professor Oak how are you" She says.

"Im ok but I have a favor to ask of you if you don't mind" He inquires,

"Not at all what is it?" She asks.

"Do you think a couple of trainers who help me clean up the lab could stay with you tonight" He says

"of course it would nice to have some teens stay here again its been so long since I've sen ash"

"OK well be right over see you later "

" Dylan well check out that pokemon tommorow "

" ok i cant wait' I say

"me neither " tara adds

"yes it well be fun" the professor oak adds

"lets go your gonna be staying with my friend Delia tonight " He informs us.

the next morning

The next morning were up bright and early to see my next pokemon what is it gonna be im bursting full of anticipation.

"let him out already Dylan" tara yells

"ok here goes nothing come on out ...

please read and review but no flames i accept cc only thank you


End file.
